what if?
by smc85204
Summary: What if, Katniss never started a rebellion and married Peeta. And because she married Peeta President Snow wouldnt put any bodys loved ones in danger? Please be cool this is my first fanfiction! Yayy but come give me some slack! :)


Another World

Chapter 1 ''Why"

I was at the meadow picking clovers as usual. I then forgot to not cross the woods I don't know why my parents just told me stay away. But I just had to cross it. Then I heard a rustle in a bush I followed the sound and I found a hole it was big for me to fit. But then I heard my mother's voice as she yelled CLAIR! Coming as loud as I could because she would know I was real far. Where were you? Mrs. Katheen said to her daughter. Umm in the meadow of course I was picking clovers for someone you know? Who? Mother she's your very own mother. Awww of course she loves clovers. Yes and I wanted to surprise her before her surgery. Ohh darling you're the best granddaughter she could ever have. Thanks mother I'm going to give this to grandma now. When she knocked at the door she heard her grandmother chocking. Grandma! She yelled then to her mother. We are here to said the minister to say goodbye to Katheana Smith a wife, mother, sister, and everything, god bless her. Just like that her grandmother was gone. Her mother put her arms on her shoulders honey now would be the good time to give your grandmother the clovers. Yes she said and in a curtsey kind of way she bent down and put the flowers on the ground. That's when tears rolled down her cheeks and she knew it wasn't lady like to cry in front of others. But she couldn't help it. Michael a boy whom she had a crush on came over and handed her a handkerchief. I'm sorry she also was like a grandmother to me. Thank you and gave him back his handkerchief but he got her hand and folded it nicely into her hand and closed it. Back home her mother called her to the parlor. Honey would like some tea? Yes mother, then she had a flashback when her mother and her and her grandmother would each have tea with little muffins. She always used a blue little cup, but her mother gave her an orange one which belonged to grandmother because orange was just her. Mother? Yes, honey just use that one. She just couldn't wait to go to school. When she got there teachers gave her little hugs and said sorry and the kids said the same. Her best friend Casey gave her the biggest hug. Casey was like a sister to her, she did have her 2 brothers and 2 sisters but they had a tragic accident and died. It was just pain to her to see more of her family was dying. When she got home her mother was mad something had gone wrong? Mother what is it? Your grandmother had a Will and I went to go see if I can get the money out but there wasn't anything! What, mom I'm sure grandma left a big fortune? Well if she did there would be money? But no? There isn't? Now please leave I'm in a bad mood right now! Yes mother she said and left the room. She went down to the meadow to get clovers to give to her mother. She liked to go bare footed because she liked to feel the grass under her feet. But she knew it wasn't lady like to go bare footed. When she knocked on her mother's door her mother said come in. Mother I have a surprise that might cheer you up. What it is it now? Clovers! How could you bring those things when you know that brings memories! What? And her mother slapped the clovers out of her hand and out the door. Out! Her mother said. Clair picked up the clovers and ran to her room then she remembered the story about the tunnel her grandmother told her when she was little: There once was her grandmother started this little tunnel that anybody could crawl into it and wonder where would it take them it felt like it went forever but they see a streak of light. And they came upon a different land that the creatures could walk and even talk. But here was an evil man who turned the kingdom black and brave boy and girl went on a mission to the light forest to light the kingdom but they never made it. And if they didn't make it by midnight they would be lost, and they were! But girl was found but the boy wasn't and that's why the woods are a DANGEROUS place. Clair wondered how her grandmother knew there was a tunnel. And she once asked her mother. Her mother Mrs. Katheen said no in a quick way that she never told her that story? But she had the idea she was told the story but she didn't want to admit it. But why would she not say the true. Her mother always told her honesty was the best policy. And that night she heard her mother complain with her grandmother why she told her daughter that story. Her grandmother who said what she can't hear it? No! I don't want her to get crazy ideas. About that ridicously story Mother! Well she should know some truth things!

Chapter 2

''Into the tunnel"

What truth things Clair thought? I'm going to the tunnel and find out if grandma's story is true or not? She put on some flat shoes and got her favorite satchel and put in a compass, a candle, matches, and a pocket knife, which she once took from her father. I'm ready she said with puff. Wait! How was she goanna pass by her mother's door? It was in front of hers? And her mother had eyes like hawks. She waited, then the maid came by with a cart full stacked up towels this was her chance! She crouched down because her mother peered out the door when the maid knocked to give her some towels then shooed her off. She ran down the hall and down the stairs then to the meadow. She then reached the woods. The woods had an orchard before its entrance. She then barely noticed the orchard had a face of a man but it was hard to see his face. She felt in her satchel the bouquet of clovers she was goanna give to her mother. She dropped one by one the clovers just in case she got lost. She remembered the story of ''Hansel and Gretel". Then she found the tunnel. She got on her knees and crawled in but before she did she got one of the candles and lighted it with a match. The tunnel had a lot of tree roots that pocked her face. Then there was a little breeze that blew away the light. No! Clair yelled. Now how I'm I goanna see! But then she saw a streak of light. Maybe it's just the end of the tunnel and it will take me to the end of the woods? But I was wrong! I stumbled out and saw a world I never thought would ever make it to. But then I forgot what it was called? How could I forget the most important part of the story! But I then started to walk when I heard a faint voice. I turned around and saw weird looking turtle. Behind the turtle was three more probly her babies Clair thought. As it passed by it said excuse me Miss. Ohh and she moved aside. She then started to walk until she was tired and took a little break. Mhh Clair thought. What I'm goanna do? She got up and started to explore again. Then she saw two birds fly high talking to each other; yeah they came last night and they took all my goods! Those rotten beats! What beats? What was the land called! She started to pick wild flowers when she heard a weird sound it was like a trumpet but way louder. Everybody hide said a goose who was wearing a uniform. Ahhhh all the creatures yelled and went running to their houses.


End file.
